Alvin and The Chipmunks 4: Road Chip
by SimonetteAnce
Summary: After their ordeal on the island Jeanette begins to suffer from terrible nightmares. Some exciting news from Dave leaves them all but thrilled until something goes horribly wrong... Will the group ever be reunited again? Or will hate and love come in the way of family?
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**SimonetteAnce here! I'm back and with a new story. Now my first ever fanfic was about what the story would be if they made a 4th film and there were so many different rumors. This idea was around a lot so I thought I'd recreate it in my style as so many of you enjoyed the last. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY OR EVEN PARTICULARLY THE IDEA HOWEVER THE STORY OR PLOT IS MY OWN :)**

**Enjoy! :) **

_Smoke filled the air and the ground began to rumble. They jolted and almost stumbled, but she regained her balance and made it across the log. _

"_Zoe! Stop! The volcano will erupt and we won't get off this island."_

"_Not until I have my treasure, fur bag!"_

_Jeanette struggled under Zoe's grasp and watched in horror as the volcano showered them in hot red rocks. They made their way to the waterfall, where Zoe slipped behind. She placed Jeanette on the floor. _

"_Go get me my treasure!" And with that she lowered Jeanette into the small cave. Jeanette landed on the floor and began picking up as much as she could. _

"_I can't hold anymore. Pull me up!"_

"_If you can still talk, you haven't filled your cheeks yet!"_

_There was an all mighty jolt which made Jeanette stumble. Zoe looked to the volcano and saw red lava coming down its side. As Jeanette got to her feet. The roof of the cave gave way. Plummeting straight for her. _

"AHH!" Jeanette screamed, her paws held protectively over her face. She sat bolt upright and quickly cut off her screaming. She reached out to her beside lamp, flicked it on and placed her purple framed glasses on her face. As her vision returned, she was faced with 5 "also awake now" chipmunks.

"How many times more Jeanette!" Brittany said throwing her arms in the air and falling back onto her pillow. "Every time you say it'll be the last time… we've not been on that island for 2 months, how on Earth are you still having nightmares? All I want is my beauty sleep! Is that too much to ask?"

Presently Brittany was saying the one thing on everyone's mind. This had happened every night since they were lost on an island and got shipwrecked. And quite frankly the lack of sleep wasn't doing any favours for them, especially Brittany.

"Lay off her guys, I'm sure if it happened to us we'd be the same right Si?" Eleanor said backing up her sister.

"Um yes it's certainly… plausible." Simon said looking straight at Alvin who was glaring. They both knew it was getting a little ridiculous but neither Simon, Eleanor nor Theodore would say so as they didn't want to upset Jeanette.

Jeanette however was quicker to work this out than any of them had realised. She gave a half-hearted smile to Eleanor and got out of bed. She grabbed a blanket and a pillow and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Jeanette? Your bed is over there." Theodore asked.

"Well clearly none of us will sleep with me in the room... Goodnight." Jeanette turned around and left, tears brimming her eyes.

"_Pull yourself together! It's stupid to cry over something so trivial!" _She thought to herself. She carefully moved down the stairs careful not to fall and perched herself on the couch where she settled and reluctantly closed her eyes.

"_Round 2 and I'm ready." _She thought as one tear fell down her cheek.

"I hope your happy guys! At least I tried not to hurt her feelings." Eleanor huffed.

"Yeah but at least we can all sleep now and won't have to wake up to another Brittany monster in the morning" Alvin whispered towards his brothers. Theodore held back a giggle.

"Oh ahahaha Alvin, very funny. If I wasn't so tired I would kill you right now."

Everyone got settled again and was soon on their way to sleep. However Simon lay awake in bed.

"_Jeanette isn't the only one have troubles from the island." _Simon thought. _"When I was Simone Jeanette seemed to like me better. I'm worried and after spitting out a line to her I don't know what to say to her. And finally when I do say something I upset her, great going Si."_

* * *

Round 2 never came. Jeanette slept peacefully throughout the rest of the night. As did everyone else. It was five past twelve and still no one had stirred.

Dave came downstairs after his shower. He wore baggy pants with a towel around his neck. Water dripping down his face. He eyed the room suspiciously and saw the small blob on the couch. He walked over to the couch and crouched next to it.

"Jeanette?" He whispered. "Jeanette?"

Jeanette flipped over, eyes groggy with sleep. "Good Morning David."

"Jeanette why are you on the couch sleeping? You should be with the others… they all left to stay with Toby for the day, like we agreed so I could straighten a few things out here."

"They left without me? No one came to wake me"

"Sleeping on the couch Jeanette?" Dave continued impatiently.

"Oh yes let's see… umm… my nightmares have gotten… a little worse… and my screaming kept them awake so I came down here."

"Would you like me to take you to Toby's?"

"I... I don't think they'd want me there… can I stay with you?"

"Well I don't know-"

"Please! I'll be no bother! I can help! Please Dave." Jeanette fluttered her eye lids. The one move that got her a lot of things when around Dave.

"Oh okay Jeanette, how about you start in the bedrooms and I'll start with the kitchen?"

"Okay, thanks Dave! " Jeanette smiled and scampered up the stairs though secretly she was hurting.

* * *

"Hey Toby! It's yours truly. Your favourite chipmunk has arrived!" Alvin cheered bounding through the door.

Toby's house wasn't big. Well saying Toby's house, it wasn't his house. It belonged to their Aunt Jackie and Toby lived there. Now Toby never had a good track record with looking after the chipmunks, the last effort put Dave and Aunt Jackie in hospital but he had helped them all through their toughest challenge. High school. Especially Alvin. This is why Alvin had assumed the position of "favourite." This irritated all the chipmunks but mostly Brittany.

"Alvin there's really no need for that." Brittany remarked. "Hi Toby." She walked past him, sat on the couch and began looking at her make up.

"Hey guys! Make yourself at home… seems some of you already have… err try and be good, chill and wait till Dave comes to get you. If you need me I'll be in my room."

"Oh and go 'pew pew pew' with your thumbs!" Theodore smiled as Eleanor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Err… yes… that, well if you need me you know where I am." The door shut, and all the chipmunks knew Toby would be a zombie for the next couple of hours.

"So what do you want to do?" Simon asked.

"I'm gunna beat Brittany at this new game I bought." Alvin said nudging Simon, who eagerly pushed him away.

"Oh you are now are you? Well you're going DOWN Seville!" Brittany answered. Alvin jumped up on the couch next to her and they began to play.

"Simon? Was it right to leave her?" Eleanor asked.

"She needed to sleep. Alvin and Brittany may complain about being tired but it's nothing compared to Jeanette. We should be helping her…" Simon became lost in thought but soon continued. "What are we going to do?"

"Oh Ellie and I are gunna start lunch… do you wanna help?"

"I'm good Theodore, never been much of a cook anyway but thanks." Simon said ruffling his younger brother's hair.

Left alone Simon didn't know what to do. Usually he and Jeanette would read a book together. He grabbed one from the shelf and perched in the window. He soon lost concentration for the book and looked out the window at one single flower that had begun to open.

"_I need to help her… but how?"_

**Thanks for reading chapter one! I'm going to try and post a new chapter everyday but bare with me if I don't. For instant updates to the story follow the story or me so it won't take you long to look. :D Don't forget to review either. Until the next time...**

**SimonetteAnce out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Distractions

**SimonetteAnce here! :) Enjoy Chapter 2.**

* * *

Dave looked around the lounge and the kitchen. He thought he had done an amazing job. There was no trace of that chocolate stain Theodore had left on the chair and the kitchen was no longer covered in the crumbs of cheese balls. Upstairs Jeanette had done a good job of her sisters and the chipmunk's room. All the beds were neatly made and you could actually see the carpet that was in their room now. Jeanette made her way downstairs after Dave had come to praise her for her work and as she did the door opened and 5 chipmunks made their way in. Dave went to the door to greet them but instantly recognized the guilty expressions that were on their faces.

"Hey guys, did you have fun?"

"Hey Dave!" Alvin said, trying to lighten the mood. "Yes I think we all did now if you'll just excuse us we need to-"

"Hold it a second."

Simon gulped. Whilst Eleanor shifted her feet nervously.

"Can you explain to me why you didn't take Jeanette with you?"

At this point Jeanette had moved into the room. Simon's gazed raised off the floor as he locked eyes with Jeanette. Guilt quickly struck his face, how could he have done this to her? It wasn't him. He owed at least an explanation.

"Oh um well you see Dave, Jeanette here hasn't been sleeping to well recently and when we came down and err saw her sleeping so peacefully, we didn't really want to disturb her, but we can understand if it may have cause for concern, we're sorry."

This was followed by a chorus of half-hearted apologises. Jeanette knew they didn't mean it. Well maybe Simon or Eleanor, what they did was with good intentions, but she knew Brittany wasn't too happy with her at all.

"I-its okay guys… I needed the sleep anyway." Jeanette replied. She thought she'd at least owe it to them to forgive them.

* * *

After the brief in counter, all the chipmunks went to do their own things, trying not to ruin the house which had been a clear instruction given by Dave.

Jeanette found herself looking for something to do. Eleanor and Theodore were helping Dave with dinner, Simon had indulged himself into another science experiment, and Brittany was taking a bath which just left… Alvin. Their gazes met as Jeanette began to walk over. She tripped slightly but managed to stay on her feet. Blushing she made her way over to Alvin and sat next to him.

"Hey Alvin."

"Jeanette, my favourite chipette. Have I ever told you how loooovely your glasses are?"

Jeanette rolled her eyes but continued ignoring his attempts to flirt.

"It's not often I catch you by yourself."

"Ha-ha. Enlighten me Jeanette." Alvin said sarcastically.

"Well what do you wanna do?"

And then Alvin got that look on his face that was all too well known in the Seville household.

* * *

Diner was finally ready and the 6 chipmunks sat down at the table to eat.

"Simon could you pass me the salt please?" Brittany asked. As Simon passed it over.

Eleanor and Theodore tucked greedily into their food. It's hard work cooking when you're a chipmunk.

However it was all very quiet at the table. Jeanette looked up from her plate where Alvin gave her a mischievous wink, one that made her blush but also didn't go unnoticed by Simon.

Dave had announced he was going out for coffee with a friend and soon left. The 6 chipmunks packed up what was left of their diner and returned to what they were doing before.

Alvin quickly jerked Jeanette and whispered into her ear.

"I'm not sure Alvin, what if-"

"Hey no fair! You said what do you want to do and this is what I want to do!" He huffed as Jeanette nodded in agreement. "Plus, you're already in on this too." He winked at her and moved backed out into open space. Shortly followed by Jeanette. They perched themselves on the couch and looked over towards Simon.

"In 3, 2, 1..."

_**BANG**_

A shot of purple liquid squirted straight into Simon's face drenching him in foamy, sticky purple liquid. Bewildered by what happened, he just stopped and stared at the now empty beaker.

"Ahahaha! Take that Simon!"

Alvin had jumped out. And began to shoot cheese balls straight at him. Jeanette couldn't help but laugh. She'd helped adapt a nerf gun into a cheese ball gun, and knew which chemical to put in Simon's experiment to make it safe but gloopy so the cheese balls would stick.

"Ahh Alvin! Noo!" Simon squealed as he saw cheese balls propelling for his face.

Brittany came running down the stairs to see what the commotion was about and began instantly laughing when she saw Simon. Theodore and Eleanor had also joined.

"Oh no Ellie! Beware of the Siocus Cheeseballocus!" Theodore said, creating another fit of laughter around the room. One which included Simon.

Alvin put his weapon down and placed an arm lazily around Jeanette shoulders.

"That my dear brother" Alvin started earning a scowl from Simon. "Is the genius the 'innocent' chipette can be." Jeanette smirked as her and Alvin high fived paws.

Even Simon smirked a little but soon staggered upstairs to clean himself off. Jeanette shook off Alvin's arm, whispered in his ear and took off upstairs after Simon. Before so winking at her younger sister so she knew to back away. Left in the lounge was Alvin and Brittany.

"Before you say anything Alvin, no I do not want to beat you at a game. I'm going to read my magazine in peace okay?"

"Brittany why are you so grumpy?"

Brittany was taken back. No one asked her if she was grumpy. At least not Alvin. But at that moment she cracked, tears began to fall down her cheeks. Alvin led her to the couch where they sat down and instinctively placed an arm around her. Despite Jeanette's warning of what would happen, Alvin had a sense of pride over him when Brittany finally placed her head on his shoulder. He waited patiently for her to speak.

"Jeanette's not the only one who has nightmares." She cried.

"No? Then who else?"

"I do, she's my sister! It scares me… if anything happens to her… I just wish I'd been the one to help her."

"And you think treating her like dirt is going to help?"

She was silent.

"Because it won't, instead you should be helping her! Why do you do it?"

"I guess, I just wanted her to feel hurt like I was hurting." She snuffled.

"Oh Brittany that's not how things work. We've all got to help. Why do you think I pulled that trick on Simon? It got her mind of off things, let her relax a little."

Brittany lifted her head, wiped her eyes so that she could look at Alvin clearly.

"You know Seville; there is a heart in there." And with that she kissed him on the cheek and left.

* * *

Jeanette had decided to give Simon half an hour so he could shower. But she got bored so went into their bedroom. Once there she found herself spinning on her feet hoping she hadn't been noticed by the chipmunk that a minute a go stood with no clothing on.

Just as Jeanette thought she had succeeded a chuckle came from the blue-clad chipmunk.

"You know Jeanette chipmunks never used to wear clothes."

"But it's still weird, just seeing you there… with nothing on!"

"Are we gunna talk about who's wearing clothes and who's not or was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yes, Look Simon I'm sorry about the prank-"Simon came to stand in front of her. "It's just Alvin roped me into it and-"

She was stopped short when Simon placed a finger on her lips. She looked down at her untied shoe in embarrassment.

"No harm done Jean, it distracted you, made you laugh-"

They heard the faint closing of the front door and soon Theodore and Eleanor appeared at the door way to the bedroom interrupting whatever Simon was about to say.

"Dave's back!" Theodore chirped.

"And he has something to tell us." Eleanor added tugging Theodore with. Jeanette followed as did Simon.

"Hey Dave!" They all sang.

"Hey… why's there a large pile of goo and.. what are those? Cheese balls?"

Alvin winked at Jeanette who supressed a giggle.

"Never mind anyway, I have big news! You're all…."

* * *

**Heehee we all love a cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 please leave any comments in a review and follow or favourite this story so you can see when I publish a new chapter. Until then.. **

**SimonetteAnce out! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

**SimonetteAnce here, I hope everyone had a good weekend and now for chapter 3! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hey Dave!" They all sang.

"Hey… why's there a large pile of goo and... what are those? Cheese balls?"

Alvin winked at Jeanette who suppressed a giggle.

"Never mind anyway, I have big news! You're all…."

They waited in anticipation.

"..Going on a road trip! Where at every stop you'll perform in concert, kinda look at it as a tour of America."

"Please Dave, we already have done that." Alvin remarked looking over at Brittany.

"Yes but your first time together, with me."

"Oh... yay!" Alvin said sarcastically.

"Well if you don't want to go Alvin, I can arrange for you to stay here… alone, going to school." Dave replied cunningly.

Before Alvin could speak Simon chirped in.

"Wait, we miss school?"

"Well it's not ideal but you only miss a little bit."

"Think how much catching up we'll have to do!" Simon placed his head in his hands.

* * *

The 3 sisters walked back into the lounge after Dave had finished speaking. Brittany was buzzing with the news and was already plan outfits and songs.

"We could sing call me maybe, oh or we could sing come and get, Selena Gomez does some amazing dance moves or even we could go classy and do a chipette version of mirrors by Justin Timberlake, where of course I'll sing lead and be in the spotlight and you can... do what you usually do. Now do I wear the leather jackets with the B or the pink-"

"Britt slow down!" Jeanette shouted over her sister and she pushed her to the floor. "We haven't sang in a while… don't you think maybe we should try a different style or composition?"

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Well Britt..." Jeanette started. "Err, Ellie a little help?"

Brittany turned her head towards Eleanor.

"Well… what she means is… we don't want to be back up all the time."

"Huh?"

"Brittany we want to lead songs. Jeanette and I were thinking that maybe we all do a song where we lead in turn and then do something classic as well."

"But... but I'm the star."

"We're a group Brittany. We should all be the stars. Do you remember when we sang getting lucky?" Jeanette added.

A flashback came back to Brittany. They were in elementary school and had been tricked into go on a hot air balloon race with the chipmunks. Where at one stage she was asked to marry so creepy little dude. But they were also looking for dolls that were full of diamonds and the only way to get them was through a snake inhabited room. She and Jeanette decided to charm them through singing. She led whilst Eleanor backed up and lead the second verse. Jeanette meanwhile harmonized doing all the high notes Brittany did now.

Brittany snapped back. "Yes I remember… girls I have a great idea."

* * *

Eleanor walked back out of the lounge satisfied with the results of her words. She wondered around looking for Theodore. Although she rarely had time to herself she had come to realise that she didn't like being alone. As she walked through the house she realised everyone were doing different things. For once a change Brittany and Jeanette wanted to attempt cooking leave Alvin and Simon to battle it out on guitar hero. She had a sneaky suspicion that Simon would win. But as she kept on looking there was still no sign of Theodore.

She ventured upstairs. Still no sign. Until she walked into Dave's room where she heard the conversation.

"Dave I'm scared."

"Why Theo?"

"Because what if people don't like me on tour or call me names?"

"Theodore people only despise those they are jealous of."

"But why would someone be jealous of me? I'm just a chubby chipmunk who sings back up."

"Don't worry Theodore. I have a plan for that."

"What is it Dave?"

"I shouldn't say."

Theodore gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise!"

"I was thinking perhaps each night we dedicate it to each one of you individually and so on this night one of you will have your own solo and I was also thinking of duets but we'll see. Does that sound good to you Theo?"

"Dave that sounds great."

Eleanor back out of the room as she watched them both hug. She knew she shouldn't have listened in by there was one thing she wanted to get clear.

Eleanor waited till Theodore had left the room and pretended to walk up the stairs like she had also been at the bottom.

"Oh hey Ellie!" Theodore chirped as he went over to her.

"Hey Theo, wanna do something?"

"Well I was gunna practice singing."

"Maybe I could help?"

"Yeah! Sure!"

"And if we are really good who knows, maybe we could perform a duet at the concert if Dave allowed." Eleanor snuck in.

"Err yeah, who knows." Theodore added.

Keeping this a secret would be tough. But keeping a secret from Eleanor who had already said the secret without knowing. Now that was a different task.

But if only the green-clad chipmunk and his counterpart knew what Dave was planning.

* * *

**Oh another twist! New chapter on the way soon. Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think or favourite/follow this story so you can get regular updates when I post a new chapter. Till then...**

**SimonetteAnce out! :)**


End file.
